


5 Times Percy Kissed Annabeth (& 1 Time He Actually Does)

by fyeahimking



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: 5 N 1, Dreams, F/M, I don't know, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahimking/pseuds/fyeahimking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is <em>Percy</em> after all, he's the reason for her happiness most of the time anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 5

**Author's Note:**

> I've always liked the 5 N 1 things and a few months ago I decided to write one. It's been sitting in my writing folder, taunting me because I never liked it enough to do anything thing with it, so I thought I'd put it here.

Percy is running. He really needs to talk to Chiron before Chiron leaves for Mount Olympus, he needs to tell him he'd like to go home for Christmas now that he knows his mother and Paul will be back in time. (okay, so they'll be back two days after Percy will be sent home, but being alone for 48 hours never killed anyone. And it's not going to kill a monster fighting eighteen year old demi-god either.) Percy had been (trying to) skip rocks at the beach when the sun had peeked out from behind the clouds, alerting him of the time. (Annabeth had tried to teach him how to skip rocks a few summers back but he hadn't gotten the hang of it at the time. And he's been trying to figure it out (he didn't understand why having a flat rock mattered so much) so he could show Annabeth and make her proud)

Annabeth just happened to be looking for Percy. She wanted to ask him if he'd mind if she went home for Christmas, instead of staying at camp. She'd promised to stay at camp with him and Grover, not that she was planning on going home anyway. Percy was super excited, last time they'd spoke, to have snowball fights and built forts and overall just have a fun Christmas break. But Annabeth's step-mother had reached out and invite her for Christmas break. Obviously, Annabeth couldn't say no because at least her step-mother was trying. Annabeth remembered seeing him leave the arena as soon as lessons were over, heading for the beach. Just as she passed the armory he materialized, coming out of the woods, hand covering his eyes. As he got closer to her she realized that he was running, very quickly. Toward her. She stopped walking, waiting for him to slow down, but he didn't. The last thing she saw was a wild look in his eyes. 

“Holy shi-!” 

“Where the hell did you come from?” Percy yelled as they tumbled.

The two of them toppled to the ground, Percy on top of Annabeth. He heard the air leave her lungs with a pained _woosh_ when his elbow dug into her ribs. When he opened his eyes he was looking at the crown of her head and the grass surrounding it. His lips were pressed to her forehead. Heat flooded his cheeks and he jumped up as quickly as he could. As he reached out to help her up insults flew at him from inside of his head, _what the hell is your problem? If she didn't already hate you before she does now. You're a fucking idiot._

When Annabeth's hand tightened around his the negativity practically vanished, replaced with some sort of low-key buzzing somewhere near his sternum, like a bee in a good mood, calm and happy. Once she was standing vertically and normally again he asked her if her ribs were okay. Once it was said that she was going to be okay,(and she calmed Percy down when she said something (jokingly) about a minor concussion), the warmth in his cheeks hit him again and he decided he needed to leave her vicinity immediately. (it didn't even really have anything to do with the fact that he needed to see Chiron.) 

“I am really sorry, Annabeth.” she nods at him, he assumes angrily, but he doesn't see her smiling down at her Converse because he looks away, ashamed. “I have to go talk to Chiron before he leaves. See you at dinner.” Before she can actually respond he's already cutting through the strawberry fields. When she lets out a semi-strangled yell of his name he does hear her, but he only turns around and waves before he continues running in the opposite direction. 

He spends the entire day remembering the feeling of his lips on her skin and every single person he passes (including the homeless man outside his apartment) asks him why he's smiling so widely.


	2. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4

There's a day, not even a week into summer, that Clarisse decides to be a total bitch. Normally she is a bitch, but this day she chose to be a total bitch. Particularly to Annabeth. Luckily, Percy isn't even there to see it because if he was he would've ripped her head off. (Because he's sick of Clarisse bullying people. Not because she was bullying Annabeth. Not at all.) He doesn't even actually remember what it was that Clarisse was angry about. The last thing Percy does actually remember before physically seeing Annabeth is Travis Stoll trying to hold back his laughter as he told the tale. Percy also remembers really itching to collide his fist with Travis' jaw, but he's pretty sure that that vision stayed in his head. 

Apparently Annabeth had been spending time with Grover, watching while he worked his reed magic in the strawberry fields when Clarisse suddenly appeared, flying in a chariot led by two large black pegasi. Before Grover or Annabeth could actually comprehend what was going on the giant chariot got close enough to land and skimmed the ground, running over three fingers on Annabeths right hand. Now, Percy could've taken it as just a normal bullying decision on Clarisse's part, except Grover was perfectly fine, she left him completely unscathed. And unless it's a direct hit on a particular person, then everyone gets hit when it comes to Clarisse. At least she plays fair. 

When Percy got inside of the Big House, after convincing Argus to let him through, (he remembers saying something about the secret love of his life, but now that he looks back on it he doesn't really remember all the details) he found Annabeth seated at one of the large couches with Chiron kneeled in front of her, doing something to her hand.

“-it's just a really great program and I'm extremely happy I got accepted.” Annabeth finishes whatever she had been saying before trying to flex her fingers. She immediately freezes, a little pained gasp escaping her mouth and a look of extreme pain crossing her face. 

“It's good to hear that.” is all Chiron says, fastening something onto her fingers. She looks up to see Percy, tries to wave, and when Chiron holds her hand down she just offers Percy a shrug and a small smile. 

“Are you okay?” When she says this he's confused-isn't she the one who got her hand run over by a chariot?-but he nods his head anyway, looking around the room. When his eyes land on the small mirror next to Chiron's bedroom door and he sees his appearance, he understands Annabeth's question. His hair is unkempt, he's got red high in his cheeks and he's breathing heavily. His heart is beating so fast he wonders if it's going to break out of his chest. 

“Yeah, I'm great.” Chiron moves out of his way and Percy sits down next to Annabeth, his entire body faced toward her. If Percy was delusional he'd believe that Annabeth seemed happy with his attention. 

“Annabeth, I want you to put ice on that later this evening and I'm canceling your lessons until it's healed.” he glanced at the clock above the doorway, “If you'll excuse me I need to speak with Clarisse.”

As he exited the room Annabeth met Percys gaze and he immediately looked away, choosing to stare at the tall glass on the table, ice cubes slowly melting in a small amount of an amber colored liquid. Nectar. “What happened?” he asked despite already knowing, forcing himself to look back at Annabeth,

“Clarisse ran over my fingers with her chariot, no big deal.” she raised her hand up and showed him the metal braces covering her middle, ring and pinkie fingers. She wiggled them a little and smiled, but Percy could see the way her eyes widened in pain. 

He took her hand, “I'd say it's a pretty big deal.” he said, scratching at a bit of dried blood on her palm. She giggles and he pulls her hand up to his face, kissing her palm softly. (he's not too sure where the courage to do so came from; he's pretty sure it had ceased to exist a while back, but as soon as he thought about 'kissing it all better' to first thing he wanted to do was try) She immediately went silent and suddenly the air was a little bit tighter around them, a little more awkward. “Now, it'll heal perfectly. The sea god is with you.” he smiled at her and she smiled down at her legs, her cheeks turning pink. If Percy decided that day that Annabeth looked pretty adorable when she blushes, well no one needs to know. 

“Sea _demigod_.” she clarifies. But she's still blushing, so it's fine.


	3. 3

After the party up at Olympus everyone returned to camp. Annabeth had danced with Percy for what felt like forever and he was floating on cloud nine on his way back to his cabin. He saw her talking with Charlie Beckendorf and smiled at her, she didn't see him but he didn't mind. He went through the motions of going to bed, showering, brushing teeth, washing his face, putting on his pajamas. 

He said a goodnight to his father and thanked him before crawling into bed. After ten minutes of just staring at the slats of the bed above him and listening to the soft shushing noise of his fathers fountain he let out a loud huff and rolled over to face the wall, trying to force sleep. Another ten minutes and he forced his eyes open, staring at the wall angrily. 

His eyes zeroed in on the photo of Annabeth he had stuck there during the previous summer. It didn't look correct. Like when you see a photo of someone you know, but it's years before you knew them. It was still them but it was like they weren't quite........finished yet. That's how she looked, younger, happier, only kind of similar to the image of her in his mind. He searched between the two images, searching for the difference until he noticed a small stripe in her hair, one that wasn't in the picture. The new image of Annabeth, the one in his head, showed a gray streak in the hair alongside her face, one that he now had, too. He remembers holding the sky, remembers how much it hurt to see Annabeth in so much pain and his shoulders ache. But his heart aches more. 

“Annabeth, I like you.” he whispers to the picture, wishing he had the nerve to actually say it to her face. His heart floods with relief when he remembers that he'll actually have the chance, she's not joining the Hunters, she's staying here. He'll have a million chances. He leans forward slowly and kisses the photo.

After five seconds he pulls away and realizes how weird this actually is. “A fourteen year old kissing a photo of his best friend. Yeah, real normal.” he feels like an idiot but his heart no longer hurts so much. He smiles to himself, resolving to talk to Annabeth tomorrow. He thinks of her smile and falls asleep within minutes.


	4. 2

Dreams

Percy has dreams. Just like every other normal demigod he has dreams. Intense ones. 

They're not extremely normal, but in the end, he's realized, they're just dreams. Well, now they are. Hopefully. 

After they'd defeated the Titans most of the bad ones stopped. The ones telling him when Grover was in danger or random tidbits of what was going on with his enemies or the ones where Kronos contacted him. Thankfully. Obviously those stopped because Kronos was no longer a physical being, but they had stopped all the same and for that Percy was very thankful. Those dreams had caused more nightmares on their own. 

Now, he had normal nightmares and normal good dreams which made him feel better, sometimes, made him feel like a normal kid. (Not that he really wanted to be, though. He loved being a demigod and he loved fighting monsters with Annabeth and Grover and all of his friends by his side.) These days he wasn't scared to sleep, sometimes he even looked forward to it, he looked forward to visiting whatever dream world his mind conjured up that night. 

His favorite, out of all of them, was the recurring dream of him and Annabeth. They were always on a date, always together, but it was never the exact same dream. A movie theater, a romantic restaurant, a moonlit picnic, a strange city he didn't recognize. It was ever changing, but his favorite all the same. 

This time it was in his house, the one he shared with his mother in New York. His mother wasn't around and it was later in the evening, the sun-set visible through the kitchen window. There was a note on the counter reading, _Paul and I went to dinner. Money for pizza on the fridge, invite Annabeth or Grover over if you'd like to._ Sometimes Percy thought it was weird how detailed his dreams were, but only after he'd woken up. 

“Percy!” he heard someone call and after a few seconds Annabeth walked into the kitchen, flipping on the light. “Why are you standing here in the dark?” she smiled and ruffled his hair as she passed. He watched her silently as she put a bag of popcorn in the microwave and started making hot chocolate. She was wearing cotton pajama shorts and a blue tank-top. Her blond hair was tied up in a bun, loose curls falling down over her neck. “Are you okay?” she was in front of him now, holding out a mug piled high with marshmallows. The one in her hand had green leaves on top. How much time had passed?

“You know me so well.” he ignores her question, running a hand through his hair and smiling at her brightly before taking the mug from her. 

“I know. Did you pick a movie?” The microwave beeped and she pulled the popcorn bag out, dumping the contents into a large bowl. She moves toward him, planning on going into the living room but he doesn't move, instead playing statue, staring her down. Annabeth pushed at his chest lightly and he took a step back, then turned and led the way to his living room. When they get there Annabeth sets down her mug and tells Percy to sit down while she puts in the movie. 

She curls up next to him, linking one of her arms through one of his and lying her head on his shoulder. She's warm, he observes. And soft. The movie is playing, but Percy spends a good amount of it staring at her. It's not his fault though, every time she laughs it sends warm tingles up his spine. He suddenly can't imagine not having her around him. He can't imagine a life without her blond princess curls and her sarcasm and her ever-present knowledge. He can't imagine a life without her, he believes it would be a life wasted and he thinks himself lucky that he never had to experience that. _She's the best thing that's ever happened to me_ , he thinks. 

Halfway through the movie, when Ferris starts singing Twist and Shout at the parade, Percy looks at her, just because he can, and finds her eyes on him. He wonders if she had just turned her head or if she had been looking for a while now. He smiles at her and, hearing the hitch in her breathing, leans closer to press his lips to hers. 

**WAM**.

His head slams into something hard. 

And he's awake. In his bed, in his cabin. He wants to scream. His heart thumps restlessly and uneven in his chest as he lies back down. 

He always wakes up as soon as he tries to kiss her. Always.


	5. 1

He's close enough that he can see Annabeth's facial expression but he can't hear whats being said. 

Annabeth is talking to Chiron, Percy doesn't know why but it seems as though they are having a fairly heated discussion until he hears Chiron say, “Enough!” in a loud, booming voice. Annabeths angry expression falters, replaced with a sad one. It's an expression Percy has never really liked to see on anyone, especially Annabeth. 

He catches her eye over Chirons shoulder and watches as she schools her expression into something somewhat blank and bored, with sadness peaking through the cracks. Annabeth and Chiron stand there conversing for a good twenty minutes before Chiron huffs and trots away, literally, leaving Annabeth in his dust. She starts walking toward Percy, wringing her hands and muttering to herself angrily. 

He blows her a few kisses, smiling, hoping to make her feel better. 

She stops in her tracks, she's close enough now that he can hear her intake of breath and he watches her eyebrows knit together in confusion. She blinks, flips him off and turns around, walking the other way. 

“Annabeth.” he half-yells,walking toward her, “I was just trying to help.” 

She flips him off again, muttering, “Thanks,” under her breath and picking up her pace. 

He stops this time, standing and watching her go. Her hands are tucked behind her back and just before she disappears into her cabin, he sees that she's still holding up her middle finger. 

Percy has the urge to scream.

++++++

That evening, after dinner, Annabeth finds a blue envelope lying on her bunk, tucked into the blankets. Annabeth is written across it in an elegant script. It smells like sea salt and the ocean. Like Percy. She rips it open, pulling out an emerald piece of card-stock.

 _I would like to formally apologize for blowing you kisses earlier this afternoon_. 

Annabeth laughs. 

_I was only trying to make you feel better, not anger you. If someone was blowing me kisses, I'd probably flip them off, too. Therefore you are excused_.

His name was written below, in his actual handwriting instead of the swirled script. 

“I saw him kiss that.” Annabeth jumps, dropping the envelope and paper on her bunk and spins. Malcolm is standing a few feet away, smiling at her. “Sorry, didn't meant to startle you.”

“It's fine. What did you say?”

“When he came in to give that to you, I told him you weren't around. He kissed it and tucked it into the blankets.” Malcolm laughs, raking a hand through his hair. “I think he was pretending it was you.” Annabeth flips him off, picking up the papers and leaving the cabin, her cheeks turning bright pink.


	6. +001

Athena and Poseidon end up pinned against Ares and Apollo for Capture the Flag. Percy thinks it'll be an easy win, Athena and Poseidon work well together, at least in camp, whereas Ares and Apollo haven't been good at cooperating since Apollo cursed the Ares cabin into rhyming for an entire week straight. It was funny for the first few hours but eventually became horrifying and irritating once they'd reached the second day. Annabeth still tells Percy that they need to work on strategy. 

In the end Percy and Annabeth end up paired together for the first ten minutes before splitting up. Percy enjoys the first ten minutes, talking with Annabeth and getting a few laughs out of her. She tried to stop herself but she eventually realized it was a worthless effort because everything Percy says to her makes her smile. 

“Okay. I'll see you when we win.” Annabeth smiles at Percy, thinking he looks adorable with his fake warpaint, the two black stripes under his eyes. “Good luck.” she says. 

Percy takes a step closer, confusing Annabeth. He smiles at her, all dazzling white teeth and bright emerald eyes. He doesn't really know when he decided to do it, but he leans down, the last thing he sees is her eyes widening, and kisses her softly. 

She's somewhat rigid at first before melting into him, knotting her hands into his hair (he's thankful that he passed on the Trojan helmet) and pressing her body closer to his. It's soft and sweet but somehow not completely innocent.

Before long it's over and Annabeth pulls away from him, breathing heavily and blushing as she stares down at her shoes. Percy feels so happy that he might explode. Annabeth's cheeks are warm and her legs are shaky. She thinks she may fall. _You already have_ , says a small voice in the back of her head as she tries to force herself to stop smiling. The voice continues, telling her it's alright to smile and be happy, that she doesn't have to be strong or angry all the time. It is **Percy** after all, he's the reason for her happiness most of the time anyway. 

“Good luck.” he whispers, kissing her on the cheek before running and disappearing into the woods. Annabeth can hear his laughter and his triumphant cheer of, “Hell yeah!”


End file.
